


【All智】红樱桃

by Ash0614



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0614/pseuds/Ash0614





	【All智】红樱桃

【all智】红樱桃 

400粉福利——满屏肉渣，只有肉渣  
感谢各位对我的厚爱，不嫌弃我烂的一批的文笔（土下座  
所以肉肉苦手的我，只能写了这么一篇全是肉渣的片段了（跪

Ps：其实我觉得更多是肉的擦边球（小声逼逼

Attention：  
1\. 一些我脑内很色气的片段，碎片化的一些场景  
2\. All智各种cp，注意避雷  
3\. 大概会严重OOC，毕竟只是满足作者饥渴难耐的糟糕妄想而已

【嗣智】sexy phone

夜晚水一样的微凉

房间里没有开灯，通身冰冷气息的紫发青年坐在床边，旖旎的夜色遮掩住青年微微上扬的嘴角，隐匿于黑暗中眼睛暗成了浓重的深紫

寂静。寂静

只有青年放在耳边的手机里传来轻微的声音，划开在极静的房间里，显得突兀，惊人地清晰

“别憋着，我要听你的声音。”

对面传来压抑着的喘息声，猫儿一样，哼哼唧唧的

“你房间里就你一个人吧，不许憋着，叫出声来。”

青年的声音刀锋一样冷冽，此时中间却夹杂着滚烫的火星

过了好一会，手机里才传来了异常黏腻的声音，是带着甜味的，像融化的奶糖一样，又黏又甜

“舔湿手指。”

压低了声音，已经沙哑的嗓音下达了命令，眼睛却是浓重的紫色，深处闪着暗光，嘴角的笑意扩大，五官凌厉的线条染上几分情色的味道

“自己扩张。”

对面传来的小小声的惊呼，好像有花朵开在了对面那具身体的喉咙里，分明是清朗的声线染上情欲的色彩，突然音调上扬，拉长成为柔腻的音色，软软地，喘息着，反复叫着一个人的名字

“真嗣…真嗣…”

【大吾智】戒指

男人的手非常好看，手指修长有力，骨节分明，玉石一样的光泽，指间总是带着几枚素色戒指，看起来优雅又贵气

此时，男人好看的手指压是放在了少年微肿的唇上，刚被狠狠深吻过的嘴唇是非常艳丽的红色

红色樱桃一样

修长的手指轻轻摩挲着少年的唇，男人低下头，故意压低了声音，吹着热气在少年耳边说道

“智，张开嘴。”

少年耳朵和脖子一齐染上诱人的胭色，害羞地紧闭上的的眼睛，薄薄的眼皮晕染开撩人的粉，尽管如此，听到男人的话，少年还是乖乖地分开了双唇

仅仅打开了一个缝隙，男人的两根手指便迅速抓住了时机，一个用力，就撬开了少年的唇瓣，玉石一般骨节分明的手指捉住少年的软舌，几个逗弄，就让未经人事的少年喘息起来，指尖又划过敏感的上颚，清楚地感觉到怀中的少年身躯在轻微颤抖着，男人不禁轻笑出声来，银蓝色的眼睛里烫着滚烫的欲望

男人的手指模仿着性////交的动作在少年嘴里抽插着，无法闭拢的口腔让透明的唾液从嘴角缓缓流下，顺着少年修长的脖颈，流经精巧的锁骨，最后没入被衣物遮挡的胸膛，一路上留下了泛着水光的暧昧痕迹

因此，男人指间的戒指没能幸免，素色的戒指被水光覆盖，压在少年颜色艳丽的唇瓣上，闪着暧昧的暗光

“怎么办，智君把我的戒指弄脏了。”

“所以，要怎么补偿我呢”

【茂智】女仆装

近乎粗暴地将他的幼驯染压在床上，将还在推梭抵抗自己的双手一把捉住，钳制着压在智的头顶，才俯下身，却是温柔到了极点亲吻着智的唇，先是缓慢地舔吻着柔软的唇瓣，再一点一点撬开唇瓣，长驱直入，勾住里面躲闪的软舌，突然开始凶狠地攻略城池

似乎是被茂突然的凶狠吓到了，智扭动着身体，像是想逃走的样子

茂松开被自己的蹂躏的唇瓣，拉开了长长的银丝，他压在智的身上，居高临下，舔了舔嘴唇，眼眸半垂，眼睛是染黑了的极深的绿色

伸手扯下在智的脖颈上绑成蝴蝶结的黑色丝带，将钳制住的智手腕绑了起来，这才半抬起身子，满意地看着自己的杰作

因为体位原因，智套着黑丝的线条优美又修长的双腿就这样大张着，茂伸出手，从纤细的脚踝处开始，一路上滑，慢条斯理的，智的双腿腿型十分好看，没有十分夸张的肌肉，也不是羸弱无力的瘦弱，多年的旅行生涯让他的双腿是薄薄的肌肉包裹，藏着十分恐怖的爆发力，而此时，被纤薄的黑色丝袜包裹，黑色勾勒出的线条简直是致命的诱惑，茂的手就沿着那些要命的线条流连忘返，甚至在敏感的大腿内侧打着转儿，让智的惹不住颤抖着

等到茂的手中终于放过智的双腿，却根本没有停下来的意思，更加上升，没入黑白的裙底，到没有去往更隐秘禁忌的地方，发烫的手只是堪堪停在腰部

茂压下身来，在智的耳边轻声说了一句话

“我开动了。”


End file.
